


Mismached

by Chakramancerrr



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:47:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chakramancerrr/pseuds/Chakramancerrr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just cute Ambulon/Fort Max fluff. Based off some headcanons and the fact it is 4am and I felt like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mismached

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



"C'mon Ambi don't be so shy. We have interfaced before." Fort Max prodded trying to get Ambulon to relax. "Maximus...There is something I haven't told you." Ambulon spoke turning his helm away from Fortress Maximus. "Ambi I don't care if your spike is small. Everyone's spike is small to me." Fort Max dragged a rather large digit over Ambulon's panel trying to coax his spike from it's housing.

"Maximus. It isn't that." Ambulon sighed. "I haven't bothered to paint my spike to match my frame yet. It's still...purple." Ambulon admitted, shifting on the berth. "Why would that bother me?" Fort Max asks looking over Ambulon's frame, noting some of the chipped paint where purple and white spots still show. "It's about my past. I was once a Decepticon. I had my frame repainted when I quit and joined the Autobots." Ambulon admits turning to face his mate.

Fort Max is a little shocked judging by his expression. He tries but he just cannot picture Ambulon as a decepticon. "To me you will always be the medic that looked after me and tended to my wounds. I can't see you any other way. You are not an evil person." Fort Max smiled softly and held Ambulon close to his chest.

"I...Know. I just... Don't know how I feel about my past sometimes." Ambulon buried his helm into Fort Max's chestplating. "Why not paint it like the rest of you then?" Fort Max asks now content to hold Ambulon to his chest even if the mood has been shifted away from interfacing. "I thought about getting my spike painted or modded but I didn't want to risk changing it's feel."

"Understandable." Fort Max nods. He understands how personal choosing spike mods can be and how much a spike can mean to a bot. "Also, there are some places that paint flakes needn't go." Ambulon says with a chuckle. He takes his arms and wraps them around Fort Max now closing his optics. A large servo caresses his back. "Ambi, I love you. That means all of you." Fort Max assures his mate. "I love you too Maximus." Ambulon leans and softly kisses Fort Max on the lips. "I suppose It's a part of me even if it doesn't match."


End file.
